


Cozy Night

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Steven spends Christmas Eve with Wes for the first time.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cozy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



Christmas time was always special for Steven. 

The bright lights, stunning decorations that shined almost as beautifully as his stone collection did and the time spent bundled up under a blanket with his Beldum as they huddled by the fire. His father always spoiled him with gifts, but getting to spend time with his family is what truly mattered. 

It was understandable though, his father did have a company to run and his mom was always away on her own business to attend to. Time together felt shorter the older he got, but now that he had someone he loved to cherish the holiday with he intended to make it perfect!

"I don't really care for Christmas," Wes says nonchalantly as Steven nearly drops the warm mug of Eevee latte in his hands. Of all the things to hear around this time of year  _ this  _ wasn't what Steven thought he'd ever hear anyone say about the cheery holiday. "I never really celebrated it back in Orre. Rui tried to get me to come with her to her grandparents one time but I sat that one out."

Well, nobody had to be festive and since Wes grew up in The Under there was a low chance he never experienced the memorable parts of the holiday. But still..

"It was always me, Umbreon and Espeon anyways, and there wasn't much to be joyful about," Wes pauses to take a sip of his Litwick-cocoa with Espeon curled up on his lap. Steven has to collect himself, masking his distraught. "It's no big deal. It's just any other day for me."

Despite that, Wes  _ did  _ help him decorate their entire apartment in Mauville Hills. A tree glittering with various colorful ornaments, multicolored lights bringing the room to life and ribbons decorating the house. Lisia once gave him a box full of decorations when she commented that his old Christmas decorations were "too bland" for her tastes. At least it wasn't too much to be considered tacky, and he did catch Umbreon and Espeon pawing at the sparkling ornaments in curiosity.

"How comes you didn't mention it before?" Steven frowns, setting down his half full mug. They even picked out a tree together! "Had I known I wouldn't have put you through all that."

Not a single complaint and no signs of distress either. By now it was easy for him to read Wes, but it confused him as to  _ why  _ he went along with it—

"You were having fun and I didn't want to say anything," There's a faint blush on Wes's face as he ducks his head, trying to hide his face behind his mug while he takes a big swing from it. "But Lisia mentioned you go all out on Christmas gifts and I don't want you wasting money on stuff for me."

No wonder Wes seemed so quiet after his last contest of the year. It's true that he  _ does  _ tend to over buy when it comes to close friends and family, but that's exactly what he intended on doing with Wes. A stack of differently sized gifts were waiting for him in their room, each full of items he knows Wes would love.

"It's not a waste of money," Steven says softly, rubbing a hand on Wes's wrist. Despite how cold it had gotten Wes always seemed so warm to him. Though growing up in Orre Wes wasn't quite used to the cold weather as to be expected. "Especially if I'm getting to spoil you."

"You spoil me more than enough," Wes laughs softly, bumping their shoulders together and sets down his mug, turning to Steven. A hand idly runs through Espeon's fur while Wes uses the other to prop his elbow on the back of the couch and rests his head on the palm of his hand. "I'm just happy to spend whatever time I can with you."

Steven's heart flutters, a warmth rushing through him and he leans forward to capture Wes's lips in his own. He smiles into the kiss, their lips brushing for only a few seconds as to not turn heated. 

"Can I confess something?" Steven asks quietly, sharing a knowing glance with his Metagross. The physic Pokemon nods its head as if trying to encourage him to go on. "I  _ may  _ have already gotten you one or um,  _ many  _ gifts. All practical of course!"

Wes pouts, something Steven finds adorable despite his disapproving stare, but as he sighs and shakes his head with a small smile Steven counts it as a win. They never could stay upset at the other for that long anyways.

"I just wanted your first Christmas with me to be special," He admits. "I'd give you everything in Hoenn if I could, even the world."

Wes's face softens, his pout turning to a small smile. His head rests against Steven's shoulder, soft hair brushing against Steven's neck as his face begins to warm. "I.. might have gotten you a few things myself."

Steven instantly perks up, excitement coursing through his veins, though not from the promise of presents, solely because he adores  _ anything  _ Wes gives him. Even being with him was enough to leave Steven more than content. 

"How about before we exchange gifts I bake you some cookies?" As much as he hated to get up he was too eager to sit still, even Wes moved his head away from him so he could stand. "I've been wanting to make some Delibird shaped ones that I saw were popular during this month."

Before Steven makes it out of the living room he's stopped by Wes who grabs onto his wrist, a wary look on his face. Espeon and Umbreon trail behind them, with Umbreon having a small stuffed Pikachu snowman toy in his mouth as he followed the trio. Metagross reluctantly followed from the comfort of its place on the carpet though seemed eager for some sweet treats as well.

"Why don't I do that and you cut out the shapes for me? Wouldn't want flour to get all over the kitchen and each other again," Wes laughs softly at the memory and honestly Steven couldn't blame him for taking the lead on it. Last time he ended up getting flour on Umbreon who refused to take a bath and ended up tracking white paw prints all over their apartment. "Does that sound good?"

Steven laughs, letting Wes take him by the hand and guides him into the kitchen, his closet full of presents for him forgotten for the time being. "Sounds fantastic."

**Author's Note:**

> For ben4kevin since they introduced me to this cute ship and I wanted to write them some fluff for the holidays <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
